


Rain

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [24]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A hat of any make is still a hat.1329 AE





	Rain

Red shot eyes blink open, the surrounding smooth pale green bark shifting to and fro to accommodate the various expressions work across it. A yawn and confusion, as eyes flit over to the narrow window, wondering at the lack of sunlight that usually wakes Iaom in the mornings.

Grey. Just when was the last un-sunny day in Lion’s Arch? Their hand comes to rub their jaw. Iaom can’t even remember, it’s been so long.

Another yawn, they sit up, and move over to the window. The glass was fogged up from dust and scratches, but it was easy enough to see the dark clouds overhead, and the streaks of rain falling passed.

Walking over to the chest at the end of the bed, working on replacing their bed clothes with their worn but reliable armour and leather. Piece by piece everything gets put together nicely, a few final buckles of their breastplate, sword to their belt and both of their torches (would be interesting to make some tests in the rain if it holds). That is until they lift up their hat.

The beanie is as the rest of their outfit is, worn but reliable. Thick and relaively stretchy material keeps up their unruly succulent buds from hanging around everywhere, but it is rather … absorbant. They’d washed enough of their sap out of it before. Iaom looks at it for a few moments, fingers pulling it in two ways, making the fabric stretch as it is meant to.

The floor rumbles in successive knocks, and Iaom looks over to the door, only to see it open with one of the other more permanent residents, Eian, leaning against the frame. With their attention, he strides in and holds out a bundle.

“Aela told me to give it to you when I heard you tramping around.” His lips forming the words, but they make Iaom cock their head as they take it.

Unfolding it, it turns out to be a hat? They look back up in time to see Eian shrug.

“To show her appreciation, she said. But whatever.” He moves to leave, but turns his head back a bit so Iaom would be able to see his mouth again. “Might wanna get a move on it. Bort’s been up for a few hours already, and you weren’t around to cook dinner last night.”

The floor rumbles again from the force he uses to shut the door, and Iaom looks back down at the hat. A smile crooking over their face as they thumb the material. It felt odd, but sturdy. Sturdy enough that the wide brim of it would stand up on its own, as well as the tapering tip of it.

They slide their beanie on, tucking their odd succulents under it before topping it off with the new hat. A little snug, but otherwise a nice fit.

Mouth shifting into a full blown smile, uniform and unsegmented teeth bared to the world of one for now, Iaom bellows out, “AELA!” pushing the door open with enough force it bangs against the wall, and charges downstairs.


End file.
